Just Hold Me
by HardyBoyz4Eva
Summary: Chris/Shannon/Alex. Shannon had a bad day, and all he wants is for his two lovers to hold him. One-Shot. Please Review!


**Title:** Just Hold Me

**Rated:** T (Teen)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pair(s):** Alex/Shannon/Chris

**Summary:** Shannon had a bad day, and all he wants is for his two lovers to hold him.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone.

**Warning:** Slash, Threesome

**Dedication: **BlackDiamonds.32.20.54, who requested this story a while back. I was waiting for the inspiration, and here it is! I hope you like it!

**OOOO**

"Shanny?" Alex and Chris stood in the darkened hotel room, their eyes on the sweet blond that was stretched out on their shared bed. His blue eyes were closed, but they knew that he was awake.

"If you turn that light on, I _will_ kill you." Shannon rumbled, before he rolled over onto his side so that his back was to the Machine Guns. Alex snickered. Shannon frowned. "I mean it. I will."

"I don't doubt that, baby." Alex said. "Are you still mad about that match with the Ion kid?"

Shannon turned his head away defiantly. "I don't know what you're talkin' about."

"All we want to do is help you, baby. Please, tell us what the matter is?" Chris carefully took Shannon in his arms.

"You really want to help me?" Shannon asked sweetly, but didn't turn around to face either man. They nodded affirmatively. "Then shut it. My head kills."

Tenderly, Chris stroked Shannon's soft blond hair. The blond stiffened under the ministrations, before he relaxed and leaned back into Chris' warm body. "Do your eyes still hurt?"

Chris referred to Shannon's earlier match with Zema Ion, where the boy had showered Shannon's beautiful blue eyes in hairspray. It made the Machine Guns furious to think about it. "Yeah." Shannon muttered lowly.

Carefully, Chris turned Shannon around and kissed both eyes several times. "Is that better?"

"Mmhmm." Shannon hummed, his heart warmed by the small sentiment. He burrowed closer to Chris.

"I'll be back in a second." Alex said, before he vanished into the en-suite bathroom.

Meanwhile, Chris cuddled the serene blond to his chest. When Shannon had shifted, his blond hair had fanned out over Chris' bare chest, and with every lazy breath that Shannon took, the silky strands tickled him. Shannon was so perfect, almost boyish in his beauty, and Chris loved nothing more than to hold him in one arm and Alex in the other while they slept. Slowly, he leaned in and kissed Shannon's smooth forehead. The blond chuckled sweetly, before he squirmed a bit, and then settled down in the warm embrace.

Alex returned a few minutes later with a wet washcloth. He climbed onto the vacant side of the bed and tilted Shannon's head to the side a little bit, before he carefully set the washcloth over his eyes. Shannon smiled as the cold water soothed the burn in his eyes. The blond shifted a little bit so that Alex could snake a lightly muscled arm around his waist, climbing further onto the bed so that his chest was flush against Shannon's back. He set his head on Shannon's shoulder, his eyes locked with Chris'.

"Zema Ion doesn't realize the mistake that he's made. The little twerp should know better than to mess with our Shanny." Alex said. He stroked Shannon's chest softly.

"He did the same to you." Shannon said suddenly. "He sprayed you in the eyes and tried to knock your two front teeth in. He's a little brat."

"Shh…" Chris soothed the frustrated blond.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, he did. But the little fucker tried to _hurt_ you, and that's unacceptable. We'll have to teach him some manners before he bites off more than he can chew."

"…Or sticks his head further up his ass." Chris said sarcastically.

Shannon chuckled at that, and Chris and Alex smiled. When the one side of the towel started to warm, Alex carefully peeled it off of his eyes and turned it over so that the fresh side touched his skin. The soft, undecipherable murmurs that followed told them that Shannon had finally relaxed and had started to fall asleep. Chris carefully shifted Shannon so that his head rested on Chris' broad chest, before he lazily stroked Shannon's soft blond hair. Within seconds, the smallest man was asleep.

"What do you want to do about the Ion kid?" Alex asked lowly, careful to make sure that Shannon didn't hear him and awaken. Both looked down at the little blond in their arms.

"I don't know yet." Chris answered. "But… let's not think about it now. We'll deal with the little bastard on Tuesday. Now, we have to take care of our blondie."

Tentatively, Alex kissed Shannon's bare shoulder. The blond shivered under the gentle ministrations, but otherwise he did not stir. So Alex shifted Shannon so that they could all climb underneath the blankets, before they stuffed a soft pillow underneath Shannon's back to alleviate the pressure from the failed Moonsault. The small smile that stretched across Shannon's face told them that he was thankful for their attentiveness to his wellbeing. They loved their blond, and if the only way to convey that was to hold him all night, then they could do that.

Zema Ion could wait until tomorrow…

**OOOO**

**A/N:** A lot of the stories written for Chris Sabin/Alex Shelley are Dom/Sub or Master/Servant relationships. With this, I wanted to show different sides of their relationship, but at the same time keep them in character.

To BlackDiamonds.32.20.54, I'm sorry that it took me forever to write this! I hope that this makes up for it!

Please Review!


End file.
